


The island of Te Apil

by spicyginger911



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bitch yes I'm being original for once, F/F, Gen, Island - Freeform, Mermaids, Ocean, Original Character - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform, also gay, friends - Freeform, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyginger911/pseuds/spicyginger911
Summary: When you're worried about monthly rent, bills and taxes, there's nothing like a supernatural and mysticaltown to keep you grounded. Five friends decide to move to the mysterious island town of Te Apil where mystery and hints of supernatural roam the waters, just out of reach. Well... Out of reach until you strech your hand to see what's there.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

  
"Wooo! You guys excited?" A red sun slowly set as Tamara's yellow car sped across the freeway.

Platimum blond hair swished back inside the car as Iris pulled her head inside glancing to the back seat  
where three of her friends sat, two bored and one asleep. The bored middle one stared her down. Iris's  
head turned back around, more dismayed than before.

"O - kay then." The blonde continued staring out the window. "Really? Nobody's excited?"

The middle girl sighed, irratation radiating off her in waves. "We've been in this stupid car for eight hours, get over yourself." Her short black hair was wrapped in a colourful badana, yet her mood didnt at all match her carefree clothing, her knuckles tense and her shoulders rife with anxiety as she fiddled with her brown fabric jacket.

Iris rolled her eyes, sinking her head into her hand and contining to stare out the window, murming small  
curses to herself.

Tamara sat next to her in the drivers seat, staring out into the empty road with her concerntration lingering, half on the road, half on the music blasting through her headphones. Unlike Iris, her hair was completely still, being shaved early in the year and coming back as a brown curly butch cut. Her muscular arms shone with sweat. 

"We're here." Tamara's voice was heavy with a slow, sleep deprived tone. Iris got startled awake from her small nap, turning to the backseat to check on her friends, finding that Marie had already left, yet left her bandana in the back seat. 

"Maria!" Iris called. The black haired girl sighed, still irritated. Iris couldn't blame her, it had been a long irrating night for all of them. She handed the bandana over to Maria who snatched it back. Iris sighed. 

Tamara opened the back down for the two still sleeping girls. One tumbled out, Tamara noticed even after her excessive nagged she had still refused to where a seatbelt. And this was her payback. A smirk rose to her face as the noted rose up, staggering slightly. 

"What the hell Tammy!" The girls short frame put her at several inches below Tamara, but that didn't stop her from trying to push the immovable Tamara angrily. 

She flicked her long black hair behind her, loosely tieing it in a ponytail as she stared towards the house. "This is it?" 

Tamara winced. "Please don't yell, I'm severely sleep deprived." 

The girl sighed turned around while walking towards the house backwards. "We're all sleep deprived here, let's just go in." 

Tamara scrunched up her face with disbelief. "You literally slept the whole time." By this time the girl was already at the house, following Iris in. 

The girl sighed, taking a glance at the almost empty car. Only Savannah was left, still asleep. 

"Savannah. Savannah!" Tamara clutched her head, even talking was too much at times. She reached over to shake the lean girl. 

  
"W- whatsup...?" Savannah's eyes opened slowly, her bleak expression morphing to confusion. "Where are we?" 

"Get up. We're here." Tamara didn't wait around, heading towards the house as soon as Savannah was awake. Savannah yawned, slowly grabbing the yellow headcrown of flowers her and Iris had brought from a dollar stow on the way here. She rubber her eyes, bleakly making her way towards the lit up house. 

As the door slowly opened, everyone gasped. The house was lit with tiki lights, and was every bit as open and friendly as Savannah expected. Well, that could just be the sleep deprivation talking. None of them had properly slept yet. Aside from maybe Natalie, who had slept through the whole experience. 

Savannah slowly entered the main hall area, finding that it extended onto a kitchen and then extended to magnificent glass windows taking over the seaside wall, showing the wild seaside view. 

It almost felt too open, compared to the stuffy car ride there. Savannahs took a deep breath, her heart melting. It was stunning. 

"Sav!" Natalie waved her oven from the kitchen, being only one awake. Savannahs gladly sat next to her, sharing the fries she had offered up in a peaceful silence. 'Maybe everything was going to be alright' she found herself thinking. 

'Of course everything's going to be alright.' Savannah dismissed the thought as soon as she created it. 'Everythings going to be fine. We're in a stunning mansion on the beach, living the life with four of my best friends. What more could I ask for?'

Still the thought nagged in her brain, relentless. Even when she found the energy to actually walk down the gaping hallway, finding and claiming her empty room, she still found the thought clutched into her mind. 

.   
.   
. 

Sunrays shone through the open blind-less window of Savannahs bedroom. You could hardly call it a bedroom actually, the only thing there was a carpet floor and the window. She found it exciting. She got to decorate this however she wanted! Instead of the task dragging her down, it motivated her. The first in a long time. She sprung up with energy not used to her and began exiting the rooms, in awe at the beauty and openness that she could remember from yesterday. 

"Good morning world!" Savannah entered the kitchen in a dramatic fashion, much to the surprise of the two patrons in there. 

"You're in a good mood." Tamara smiled at her before turning around to gaze at the expansive kitchen, a cup of coffee. "I don't blame you. This house is..." she let out a sigh, her shoulders relaxing. "Beautiful." 

"Mhm." Maria fiddled with her bandana from the dining table, more subdued than yesterday. A flower crown laid on the bench as Savannah picked it up, noting that it was the same one from yesterday. 

"Iris already left for work." Tamara spoke up again as Savannahs head flicked around, bringing the crown with it. "It's already eleven." Tamara stated at Savannahs confusion. 

"It is?" Savannahs face twisted to alarm. Tamara eyed her carefully as she pulled herself away from the kitchen, staring out to the windows to the beachfront. Their beachfront. Private. Calm. Tranquil. Most of their stuff was already set up. She recognised Marie's old barbecue and esky. 

'I still need to set up my room...' Savannah made a mental note of what changes she'd have to do. Get rid of that floor was a start. She wasn't used to the soft carpet and would much prefer a silicone floor. And then move her stuff in. 

Her shoulders slumped. 'That's... gonna be a lot of work...' 

Tamara moved beside her. "I would offer to help however I've already got my furniture to set up." Her hazel eyes slid down to the empty coffee cup. "I didn't get much sleep last night either." 

"Don't look at me." Marie snided from the table as Savannah moved to sit down with her own coffee in hand. "I've already set my shit up, without any help." 

Savannah stayed quiet. It was really no use arguing or even responding to Marie at times. 

.   
.   
. 

'Finally.' The brown haired girl slowly wiped the sweat off her brow as she gazed over her 'finished' room. It was really just one bed and her aquarium but it felt like home to her. Plus, she could settle on the other details later. She fell back in the bed, staring a the window to the right and letting out a breath. The window was fully open, blowing a nice ocean breeze through to her room. She had planned on just resting and getting used to the house today but now her mind had switched to adventure. She climbed up, took a look out the window, and ventured down the hall, bumping into Marie on her way there. 

"Watch where you're going!" Marie was struggling, holding three very large very fragile boxes in her arms. 

"Need any help?" Savannah offered, only to be greeted with a death stare. 

"I need you to get out of the way." Savannah moved and Marie struggled past her, groaning to herself. 'What's got her in a mood?' She would offer to help again, but Marie had vanished into her room and the oceans call was too hard to resist, pulling and tugging her towards the great sea. 

Wind whipped at her hair, the pull of the wind was much more than expected as Savannah stood on top of a sandbag, close enough to her house that she could still see the lights, yet far enough away she finally got some peace from the crowded place. At least it felt crowded. In reality, it was five of them sharing land that would be able to occupy twenty people. Feeling it was crowded just felt entitled to her. She stood over the ocean. It was... beautiful. 

It was just now the thought pulled in her mind that she'd never be able to fair in a big city. The city was too crowded, and although she loved people, and could make friends much more easy that some members of her group, like Natalie and Marie, she still felt the city would wrap around her, chaining her down. 

Here she was free to feel privacy at any time. At peace with the sea. If it would stop whipping at her hair every few seconds. 

She moved closer to the ocean, down the sandbag to see the water up close. It had that island 'ting', bright blue and clear. 

'Like home...' Savannah felt a small shock run through her body. Now that she'd focused on it, this whole place reminded her of home. Not her suburban home where she'd met all her friends. Home. Her island. 

La Portu. Or, most commonly known as the island of the fog. Or mist island. It went by many names. 

Home was one of those names to Savannah. Her hand slowly touched the water, releasing her from her memories as the cold water hit. 

... Refreshing. Savannah found herself dressing into her swimmers. She had wanted to swim further away but this spot drew her and she wasn't about the resist the oceans will. 

The water felt cold on her skin as she slunk into the depths. It was surprising deep here. A fish swum next to her, not caring about the hostile presence. 'This would be a great place to dive.' Of course, the only reason she came here. Opportunity. Job opportunity. For someone training to be a dive instructor it went without saying that when Tamara offered her a spot here, she accepted without a thought. It was either that or move back to La Portu. And as much as she loved her grandparents, she wanted to stay here, with her friends. 

As she stayed in contemplation, an ocean swell had began. The wind picked up and Savannah looked to the shore, which was moving faster and faster. Or... she was the one moving and the shore was staying the same. The pull of the current felt familiar to her, but not the good familiar. She recognised it instantly. 

'A rip...? This close to shore..? Between two islands...?' Sure it wasn't impossible but for something like that to pick up so quickly it had to be a one in a million chance. Luckily she was a professional. Swim diagonal and you'd be out in no time. 

The diver started swimming as the current picked up more and more. Panic hadn't struck yet and se doubted it would for a long time. She was between two islands, she be washed up on one of them. 

She was approaching the bank of the second island. Seeing it up close was a different experience as she began swimming towards it. She didn't want to be washed out to sea yet, she had so much to love for and didn't even have her diving gear. She could swim back home anyways. 

The sand felt crusty on her hands. The island loomed above her, more rocky than her home island. At least the giant rocks gave shelter from the wind. At least hse was afe here for a while, until the rip cancelled out. 

She sighed. 

'May as well explore while I'm here.' 


	2. burning skin, broken sky.

Clink. 

A silver spoon tapped the edge of the mug, as Iris slowly swirled it around in the muddy liquid, making sure nothing spilt or dripped. With a small smile, she turned around, coffee in hand, and presented it to the customer. 

"Thank you for waiting." With another, more open smile, she left, heading to the counter to serve the next consumer. 

Thump. Her bright mood was spoilt as she felt her heart beat through her clothes, almost as if had dropped. Her hands clawed at her chest as she felt herself deflate both physically and mentally. What was going on?? 

She silently willed her legs to move one after another, the whole time her mind racing. What was happening, what had happened. Was she having a seizure- no, those were more violent, shaking. Although she was shaking here, or maybe the ground was moving and she was perfectly still. Nobody seemed different, nobody was reacting. She rushed to get the blond curls out of her face, to see her destination. She needed to get somewhere private, somewhere she could collapse to with nobody freaking out. Her blue eyes scanned the cafe. 

The backroom. It'd have to do. Hopefully none of her coworkers were there. She didn't want to explain this, she didn't have the words to explain this. Her legs were lead as she dragged them across the store. 

"Huff... huff... " The door slammed behind her as she dropped. The cold concrete felt welcoming and she could fell herself getting tired. No. She needed to figure out what was wrong, this wasn't normal. 

Her hand clutched her chest as the other reached for the walls of the storeroom. She elevated herself to a sitting position, her back against the wall for support. 'Okay... This is good, I can assess the situation.' Her heartbeat still felt strained and even doing this felt like too much effort.

With a big breath, she ripped off her shirt.

'... What... Is that?!' Underneath her shirt was a symbol on her skin, glowing bright red. However as she gently touched it, it didn't sting. She held her finger on it.

Big mistake. The world ran in slow motion for a second as she gasped for a breath that wasn't there. The world seemed to darken and Iris started getting frantic. Why couldn't she... breathe?! On instinct her hand left her chest and the world continued as normal, her breath returning to her.

'What.... The hell is happening??' Iris's head was whirring, her heartbeat slowly coming back to her. However this also entailed the glow getting brighter as her heartbeat lightened. 'Oh god, this is it, I'm finally kicking the bucket.' Her knuckles turned white as she clasped them, her eyes snapping shut, preparing. 

... 

Nothing happened. 

She slowly pened her eyes once again to feel her heartbeat exactly as it should be and the glow in her chest calming down. "The girls are never gonna believe this..." Iris whispered to herself. "Hang on..." She reached into her pocket, pulling out a phone and switching it to her view. She snapped a blurry photo of the symbol, for later. Maybe someone could explain what the hell that was. 

The door behind her opened with a creak as Iris flinched, still on the floor with her hair a mess and her shirt partly off. Her coworker Matt was in the doorway, quickly shutting it as he saw her reveal. Iris quickly grabbed the fabric that was her shirt and covered herself with it, calling out for Matt once she was done. He entered, more horrified than before. 

"Whats wrong?" He rushed to her side. She took a deep breath. What was wrong, what was wrong with her. She couldn't exactly show him the photo of her glowing chest, she'd get fired, or worse. She couldn't explain her dropped heart, how her breathe left her as she clutched the symbol, how time seemed to slow around her. 

"I..." Her gaze was wild, she was in the real world now, she needed to assert herself, to explain the situation she was in. Her first thought was to tell the truth but... How would she explain all this. This would put her in the hospital or something, she couldn't miss days of work! She had a house to pay off! 

"I don't..." She didn't know what to say, she didn't know she didn't know. The world was closing in around her, she didn't know, she didnt-

"Hey." Matts grip on her arm jerked her back into reality. She yanked her arm away as he looked suddenly apologetic, keeping a steady face and his distance. "Whatever happened, you have to stay with me. You..." His voice lost authority as his gaze actually took in what was happening. "You look like a mess. I'll ask Po to give you the rest of the day off." He stood up as Iris's hand reached for his. 

"Don't leave me!" Her words came out more shrill than she expected as she quickly apologised. "...Im sorry... Please- don't leave me." 

Matt squatted back down to Iris level, keeping himself calm. They hadn't been close, in fact, Iris had only worked here for a few months. I mean, he'd obviously thought she was beautiful when she came in, but he quickly dismissed his thoughts when she had joined the team. Working with someone you were dating had alot more downs than ups. And he'd never actually had a full conversation with her. 

Until now. 

"Do you wanna talk about what happened?" He kept his voice level and authoritive, trying his best to stay professional whatever strange situation they were in. 

Iris nodded. "I... I couldn't... Breathe, there was a symbol-" Her mouth moved before her thoughts as she delved more into the memory. "The symbol was glowing it was on my chest, I couldn't breathe, my heartbeat stopped completely, I struggled to move-" 

"..." Matt listened with patient intent. As her words started moving faster he reacted, his arms grabbing her trembling body. "Calm down... Its okay, I'm here now." She broke down into sobbing as Matt slowly realised he was dealing with more than he bargained. "I'll send you home okay? You shouldn't be at work in this state. Is there anyone at home that can look after you." 

Through her sobbing and tears she made out words. "Yes." 

"Okay then, Ill take you home." 


	3. Coincidence?

Matt's car was hot and stuffy in the midday heat as much as he tried to turn the aircon up. Iris sat in the passenger seat, partly embarrassed. But most of her thoughts were tuned on what had just happened to her. Every time her memories glanced back to it, it was like something out of a horror movie. But one of those complex and mystical ones Marie would watch. Her heart had calmed however, which was one good thing.

And Matt probably wanted an explanation from her. She put her head in her hand, staring out the window. She couldn't even explain this to herself, how could she explain this to Matt. She had the picture though. She pulled out her phone. Maybe that could help.

There it was. The picture stared her dead in the eye. It was a little blurry, but the symbol was still able to be made out. It looked almost like an dog. 'No, dogs don't look at all like that what am I thinking.' She couldn't think straight. She turned her head to match the angle of the picture before turning it a little more. 'Huh...?'

Iris almost dropped the phone. No this couldn't be right. She forced herself to breathe. In out in out. 'This... Is either a wild crazy coincidence... Or Savannahs got something she's not telling us.'

This was too much to just be some crazy coincidence. The symbol on her chest... Matched Savannahs ankle charm. She'd have to ask Savannah as soon as she got home.

"Whats wrong?" Matt had noticed her distress. He turned to look at Iris, stopping the car onto the side of the road.

"What are you doing?!" The car stopped as Matt turned to Iris.

"You were about to freak out again." He folded his arms. "Or, from what I could tell you were."

"I- I wasn't. It was just a coincidence" That last part was just to calm her own nerves however Matt picked up on it too.

"What was a coincidence?" He asked, this time sternly.

Iris huffed to herself. This was going to sound crazy. "It's nothing. It was just..." she sighed, preparing. "When I couldn't breathe it looked like a symbol was on my chest. It looked like my friends charm." It did sound crazy.

Matt stayed, his face trying not to show any negative emotion, however much his brows wanted to furrow in concern or however much he wanted to just say how crazy that sounded. He forced himself to remain polite. "Most object and faces you see in day to day life show up in dreams. Do you think it was like that in your vision?"

"It wasn't a vision!" This only angered her. "It was real, I have a photo!" She didn't care if he saw her chest, in fact, her chest was so blurry in the photo in wouldn't of mattered. She pulled up her phone, shoving it in Matts face.

"What is that...?"

"That was my chest an hour ago! It was glowing with that weird symbol, with the same symbol that my friend has on her anklet." Her brain bagan catching up with her words as her anger started to fizzle. "Look, I know that sounds crazy but... its all true. And I don't know what's going on."

Matt had seen some weird stuff in his life. But a frantic woman insisting her chest was glowing had to be top 3. He wanted to believe her but... it didn't make sense. None of this did. However the picture seemed to prove it, if it wasn't photo edited. He trusted that it wasn't, he wanted to believe her.

"You know..." He gave the phone back to her. "It wouldn't be the weirdest thing that's happened in Te Apil... The islands known for its supernatural events, it reels in alot of mystery hunters."

"Really? I didn't know this?"

"I wouldn't expect you to. Most people this side of the island don't. However, you just moved to the northwest side if I'm correct... Most of the supernatural stuff is rumored to happen on that side."

"Then I need to get off!" Iris insisted, clutching her phone in her palms. "I could have died today!"

"..." Matt could understand her fretting but... he also didn't want Iris to move. However selfish it was, he wanted her to stay with him, and not fear for her life. "Don't commit to a decision yet." His voice wobbled. "After all, most of the island mysterys are for a reason, and not just ties to location."

Iris looked up to him with a frantic and confused expression. He vaguely gestured before explaining himself. "I mean, most of the supernatural shit is explained after a time and for a reason." He wasn't wrong. His brother had lived here for longer than him, telling him most of the island mysteries. Most of them had purpose, and none had really killed an islander. Yet.

"So, you're pretty safe as long as you work out what the symbol means and what connection your friend has to it." He wasn't exactly lying, but he wasn't telling the truth either. He didn't want Iris to get hurt but he didn't want her to leave either.

The car started back again as he drove it back onto the road. Iris looked out the window again, this time absorbing the new information she took as truth.


	4. The second island.

Savannah quickly rubbed off the sand covering her bikini. This island didnt have a lot of noise aside from the whipping of wind from the other side of the rock. Gradually she worked her way closer to the rocky / forest covered center of the island. It seemed uninhabited, yet Savannah knew not to trust first impressions. 

As she drew closer the rock got bigger, and she finally realised how actually big this island was compared to her little outpost. Well, her house was connected to the main islands through bridges at least. There didn't seem to be any way to get here without swimming. 

She kept close to the rock, her hands touching the harsh edges. The rocks were still sheltering her, making her question how big this island actually was. This could be prime realestate. Well, if anyone discovered it. If not, it could be her own little retreat, if it wasn't already occupied. 

Hugging the rock led her deeper and deeper into the forest. She had to make sure to watch her step, as spiders and scorpions littered the ground and air. She didn't bother to look back, the call of adventure was too close for her to resist it. She passed a tree, like every other, yet it brought back memories of her home. Her real, island home. Suddenly homesick, she continued on. Its not as if she had any way to get back there. Her island was gone, destroyed for the coconuts and rice fields that grew there. As workers moved in, her family had to move out. To the city. 

Nothing like that would happen here. 

Right? 

She bit her lip. She didn't want her home destroyed again, it wouldn't it won't. Though she didn't even know if she considered this to be her home anyways. The only feeling of familiarity she got was from the ocean, the sand and forest. Her housemates were okay... They were from the city, they couldn't understand the homesickness and guilt plaguing her mind. 

Lost in thought, Savannah nearly tripping into an open enclave. She stopped in her tracks, grabbing the rock for support. What was below her... was beautiful. 

Sparkling water layed at the bottom of her feet, several feet down. From her position, she could see the beginning of a cave like area, areas where water had shaped the rock to a peaceful surface next to the water, and underneath where she was standing. There was a small waterfall to the left of her, trickling water in slightly, enough to make a noise but not loud enough to rumble like many she'd seen in her life. 

Savannah was speechless. She wanted to jump, she really did. The pristine water called to her, and despite all her half baked attempts to resist it, she found hersle flying through the sky, tumbling down into the lagoon. 

"Ahhhh!" Nobody could hear the slight scream Savannah let out, but the huge splash that happened when she landed was more loud, echoing off the caved in walls. The water was refreshingly cold as she felt herself land, before she swum to the surface. 

Weird. The water around her that looked almost mystical from the jump was completely clear, and sparkling. Like actually sparkling. That... was like nothing Savannah had seen in all her diving and swimming experience. So she touched one of the 'sparkles' 

It floated out of the water at her touch. It was like a really bright bubble, but a bubble that couldn't pop. It lit up a small area around it as Savannah reached for it again her hand got brighter. The touch of it was soft, and the density felt like she was pushing something through space. 

What was this? Some weird alien globe. A light source that the rest of the world didn't know about. Savannah didn't know how long she spent there, splashing around and playing with the bubble sparkles. The glow was soft, reflecting onto her skin and by the end of it, her hand looked like it was sparkling too. She didn't know that the sparkles could come off. 

"You found the Globes" An unfamiliar voice echoed through the lagoon and Savannahs head whipped around. An old woman sat at the edge of the lake, peacefully admiring the water as globes floated around her. 

"Globes?" Is that what they were called? Globes. Savannah swam closer to the woman. "What are they?" 

The elderly woman leaned closer to the water and Savannah. "A special kind of fungi, growing only on this island." She touched a globe, pushing towards Savannah with not much force. "I would love to know how it's created, however I've heard of many island that have been destroyed by scientists and their endless research, as well as the tourism that follows it. This would be the ideal tourist getaway after all." 

Savannah nodded. She knew what the woman meant. "My old home was destroyed by hotels and getaway parks." 

"..." The woman didn't make eye contact, instead nodding at the globes. "I'm sorry for the loss of your home." 

"Well," Savannah felt she should clarify. "I was only young when it happened, I wasn't that worried." 

"You are a child of the islands?" The woman looked up. Suddenly Savannah felt nervous. 

"Uhm... Maybe? I was born on the island of mist but I didn't live there long..." 

"..." The woman looked solomn again. "Come with me. I have something to show you." She turned back around, her features lit up by the globe she held. Savannah held steady. 

"You can stay if you want. However I think you would rather enjoy to see this, my child." 


	5. Arguments.

Tamara sat at home, staring down at her wristwatch. Her phone laid up on her bedside table, highlighting her texts with Iris with a neon glow. 

Iris:  
"I'm coming home early if that's okay. Something weird happened at work." 

Tamara:  
"Something weird?" 

"Are you hurt? Injured?" 

Iris:  
"It's hard to describe over text." 

"One of my coworkers is dropping me home." 

"Is Savannah there?" 

Tamara:  
"Savannah went for a swim about two and a half hours ago. She hasn't come back yet." 

"Why?"

"Is Savannah okay" 

There was no response after that. Tamara sat on her bed, running her dusty hands through her hair worryingly. Out of all her new roommates, she was the closest with Iris. They both had a similar sense of responsibility for the rest, and a similar mindset. 

Iris was also close to the rest of them, even the tough loving Marie. If anything happened to her it would throw the whole house into disarray. 

Tamara finally got up off her bed. She couldn't just fret around until Iris came back, that wouldn't help anyone. She got up, flicked the switch on the jug and started pouring out some milk for a warm nice tea. 

"What's the rush?" Tamara hadnt noticed Marie sitting one leg up one leg down on the expanse couch. He was reading a large book, combing through the pages and every once in a while taking notes. For one of her many university courses, Tamara presumed. 

"Nothing, really-" Tamara was a horrible liar, and preferred the truth over a lie any day, even if it was harmful. This showed in her absolutely awful lying ability, and was yet another trait her and Iris had in common. Maybe this was why they were the only responsible people on the house. 

Marie didn't reply. She didn't alot of times, not caring unless it was something really big, or affected her. 'Low apathy' The words echoed in Tamaras head, remembering it from an article she had read. Those were two words that described Marie perfectly. 

She decided to come clean. "Iris is on her way home, something happened at work." 

"What happened at work?" The same bored apathy echoed in Marie's voice as Tamara winced. She wouldn't say her and Marie were on the best terms, as she was a socially extraverted and caring person, whereas Marie was cold and introverted, seeping with uninterest. She was confused how Iris could stay her for more than a few minutes.

"I'm not sure yet. But it must be bad for Iris of all people to come home early." Iris was a hard worker. Workaholic. She wouldn't quit unless she was forced to. Or something equally bad happened. That's why Tamara was fretting so much. 

"Mhm." Marie slowly agreed with her, still giving all her attention to her studies. 

"Do you even care?" Tamara couldn't help lashing out. Her nerves were on their last straw, or whatever the phrase was. She was pissed. Marie had been nothing but cruel and selfish since they came here, and even though Tamara had a lot of love to give, Marie hadn't even been nice the whole time here. 

Marie gave her a dangerous glare before shutting her book and sighing to herself. "Obviously I care. Iris isnt just your friend." Her words seeped with the hostility she had kept ever since they departed. "She'll be fine though, and you're worried over nothing." 

Tamara knew it was wrong to fret, Iris had been well enough to text her. But... she could shake the feeling. The feeling that Marie had made ten times worse with her venom. 

"Why are you being so rude?" Tamara's shoulders slumped. No matter how many times she tried to get on and understand Marie, one of them lashed out. Marie stood up, a rightfully furious expression plastered across her face. 

"Rude? I'm not being rude! I was telling you she'd be fine, I was trying to calm you down." She stood a couple inches lower than Tamara, staring up at the girl in rage. 

"It made it worse." Tamara said bluntly. She huffed, her shoulders rising. "You've been rude ever since ever got here." She was tempted to ask if anything was wrong but knowing Marie, she wouldn't admit to anything being wrong. 

"Not that care, but maybe there might be a reason for me being rude." Marie sat down arms crossed. Tamara waited for her to deescalate but her waiting just made Marie more furious. "See! You don't care! You dont know what I've been through." Her knuckles were white with tension. Tamara hadn't seen this side of Marie, at least not this side of her anger. Usually it was low blows at things she was sensitive about and a pessimistic attitude. No this was raw unbalanced emotion. 

And it was the first time she'd seen it. 

Tamara was surprised at her sudden opening up. Sure it was just a crack in her words, but to Tamara it felt like a mask was falling. "Marie, I-" 

Slam! The door was opened by an unfamiliar guy and a giggling Iris. "Thanks for everything Matt. I'm sorry about this whole..." Her hands waved about as she tried to find the proper words. "...conundrum! See you at work!" 

Marie tossed her head to Iris before glaring back at Tamara. Her eyes were red and puffy. She whispered something before turning around, marching back to her room in a quiet unsettled rage. The mask had been replaced with an even bigger, stronger mask. 

Iris took a gulp, her good mood instantly spoilt. Matt took this as his exit pass. Tamara glanced at both of them with an apologetic look. 

"What happened..?" Iris asked after a few seconds. Tamara shook her head, resting herself on the couch. She was rather exhausted after all that fighting. 

"I don't want to get into it." She laid with her hand on her head. Iris gave a sympathetic smile, resting a hand on her shoulder. 

"I get that." 

Tamara continued. "Maybe moving here wasn't a good idea..." 

Iris stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. I mean, whatever was happening with her chest was from here, and Marie didn't prove to be a good roommate. But she loved her friends, and didn't want to separate. "Moving here was one of the best decisions in my life. I've got my friends, ocean sun, seas that go on for miles." As much as she tried she couldn't make it sound convincing.

Tamara felt the hesitation in her voice. "You can't know it was a good desicion just yet. Plus, it's day two and we're already falling apart. Savannah's dissappeared, Maries being a dick, Natalie... I don't know where she is... Probably screwing some random dude." 

Iris's face scrunched. "Natilies working. And you can't know that it's a bad decision yet either. At least wait a few weeks." 

"A few weeks for our friend group to fall apart?! I don't want that..." Her voice drifted. "Maybe if I throw in the towel now our friendship might be saved." 

Iris let out a small good natured laugh. "You're acting as if our lives are on the lines. Our friendship isn't gonna fall apart just because one person is being rude. Marie just needs a bit of time to get used to it all." Her eyes flashed. "You should have a talk with her Tamara. Get her more adjusted to having roommates." 

Tamara nodded. "I can try." She stopped and then whispered excoragement under her breath, walking to Maries room at Iris push. Iris clapped her hands together gently. 'I feel like a mum right now, getting two kids to work together on a problem.' She turned around, her hands reaching for the tea Tamara had made her, before softly touching her chest. 'And ignoring my own.' 


	6. Lost.

Savannah sat down gently in the course sand, the woman beside her, holding her shoulder. She stared out over a rocky bay like one oit of a fantasy novel. The rocks glistened green, covered with moss and children climbing them and jumping from them. Adults swum a bit away from the children, in the more deep and oily looking water although some played with the children and some were just enjoying the warm sunlight on the rocks, napping and sunbathing. Teenagers were also in their own group, having conquered one of the higher rocks, jumping down from it and pushing each other off, laughing.

"Wow..." Savannah looked to the woman. Her eyes shone in amazement. "What is this place?" 

"This is Witton Cove. And those people-" She pointed downwards towards the mass. "Are the lost islanders." 

"Lost?" Savannah glanced back. They were having so much fun, what did she mean lost? 

"As in lost to the world. We've made our own little self fulfilling and gratifying community here. We grow our own food, we have our own power." She rested a hand on Savannah shoulder and as the girl looked up the woman winked cheekily, her wrinkles creasing with her smile. "And we have our own secrets!" 

"What secrets?" Savannah gave a smile to respond. The old woman laughed, resting a hand to her chest. 

"You'll have to find out. Now come with me." The woman pulled Savannahs arm, guiding her towards the edge of the drop. Savannah instantly got panicked. The woman grinned cheekily again. 

"Don't worry dear, I'm not going to push you-." Savannah instantly relaxed. A spark echoed in the woman's eyes as she continued. "-Yet." 

Savannah glanced, from the colourful woman to the drop. It was admittingly a long way down. But she'd make it. Probably. 

"How are you getting down?" Her neck craned as she turned to look at the woman. However she was already pacing backwards, getting ready to jump. She took off running, and her high pitched cackle echoed all the way down until a large splash was heard. 

Savannah took a gulp. Okay. She had this. If she could get out of a rip, she could jump of a cliff. She'd done it before, why was she scared? 

'I should just do it... I should just...' She took a couple steps back, same as the woman before flinging her body off the edge of the cliff sending her tumbling down. A splash followed her arrival, marking her entry. 

'do it...' Her hair hung from her like a rat as she briefly remembered taking her flower crown out on top of the cliff. She'd get it after. 

"Aha, you made it!" The woman cackled again. The water seemed clear and cool from her vantage point before but now she could see how immensely blue it was. It was a glowing light shade of blue, not the clear island type but an inky blue type, she could make out next to nothing under the water. The old woman began swimming off to the beachy shore and Savannah followed, not really sure what else she could do. 

The grey haired woman moved through the water like a fish, navigating it like the back of her hands. Savannah face lit up as she struggled to keep up. She was meant to be the professional swimmer here, she taught a class in diving and everything. And she was getting beaten by an old woman!

The shore was much more silky and fine than the edge of the island. It was like cracking a clamshell open and revealing a pearl. Savannah could really see why the woman hated tourism so much. If any company saw this place, it'd instantly be torn over, becoming a hot new tourist destination. And she probably go to it! 

The rocks were a lot bigger now that she was down here. They were the height of two to five story building, and each one had a collection of waterfalls leaking from the main bodies of water that the rocks contained. Some even made their own little enclaves. It was... beautiful. 

Much more beautiful than her own home. 

As soon as she had the thought she dismissed it, her head shaking. What was she talking about? She shouldn't be acting jealous or vain about something many people didn't even have. Her home was perfect, her island was perfect, her roommates were... 

She frowned, remembering the encounter she'd have with Marie earlier that day. But that was just Marie, she was easy to deal with. 

Yup. Everything would be fine. 

She looked towards the lagoon the jealousy calming. This was a beautiful place. But not her beautiful place. 

And she was fine with that. 

She'd enjoy it while it lasted. 

The drenched old woman waved her over to the beachfront, where a few adults were sunbathing, drinks in hand and sunglasses on. "I'd like to introduce you to some people." 


	7. Webbed Hands and Tugged Hearts

"Terry, Gale. This is..." The woman turned back to look at Savannah, having never got her name. 

"Savannah." The teenager provided. The two woman sunbathing were looking her up and down, judging. Savannah gulped. Why didn't their gazes feel so... sinister. They looked overprotective over... something. Though what? Savannah couldn't tell. 

"This is Savannah. She comes from high North, the island of the fog." 

Instantly the woman's gazes softened as they welcomed Savannah with open arms, smiling and glad to enchange conversation. 

'That's... suspicious... ' Savannah waved the thought out of her mind. Now wasn't the time to be hostile, especially to people she barely knew. The thought drifted to the back of her mind, before eradicating itself. She didn't have any reason to be suspicious. 

"Savannah! My name is Gale, well you know that from Mother Patty already." The woman acted with great enthusiasm, sitting up and acting out dramatics, lying her hand to her breasts when she talks. "Welcome to the island." 

As she spoke a small breeze passed that sent shivers up Savannahs spine. Gale continued. 

"Have you been given a tour yet?" Gale sprung at the opportunity, outstretched her hand to Savannahs. The girl shook her hand before getting dragged across the sand. 

"This is Witten lagoon, if you didn't know already. Its where I spend most afternoons honestly, there's good water, warm temperatures, everything!" She began leading Savannah to a few seaside shacks. 

"My husband used to own one of these, selling small snacks and drinks." Savannah looked to the display. It was an arrangement of small cuts of fruits and sushi, as well as small cups of juice. 

"What happened with your husband?" Savannah looked up. The woman face went strangely cold, as she glanced to the lagoon, away from Savannah. 

"Fishing accident." Her blunt statement was enough that Savannah didn't really want to dig more into this womans past. 

Gale chucked a pastry at Savannah. It was smaller than her hand, and honestly didn't look very fulling. Yet Gale encouraged her to take a bite, and Savannah, not wanting to be rude, did. 

The pastry was full of jam and was actually quite dense. Savannah smiled. 'Thanks' she mouthed. For something so small she actually felt a bit fuller. 

Glae continued around the lagoon, introducing Savannah to a number of people before continuing to one of the giant rocks. In fact not just one. The most giant, where a set of stair lay. Gale got strangely quiet.

"Uhm, Im not sure if Mother Terry informed you of the lookout..." The lookout?

"No. Why?" Savannah looked to the stairs. It was a long way up but definitely manageable. Is that what she meant.

"... The island has many secrets... Sometimes we aren't even sure what or how it manages itself, like the Gloves from instance. But-" she glanced upwards interrupting herself. Savannah followed her gaze. The lookout. "Some secrets... are our own. Not the islands. Its a secret we've harboured since the birth of the island."

'Cryptic, but okay.' Savannah thought to herself.

Gale continued chucking a glance at Savannah as the wind started to pick up. "I'd like to let you in on a secret. The secret. Our biggest secret."

"Okay then." Savannah scrunched her face up in confusion before feeling a shiver run up her spine.

Gales eyes seemed to glow. She clapped her hands together. "Excellent!" Savannah looked to her face. The area of her face seemed to lit up bright green around her eyes as Savannah squinted. The wind picked up more. "Follow me up the mountain. I'll explain on the way." 

Savannah found it hard to not follow her. Her gaze was almost enchanting, lighting up the whole area with a green mist. Though Savannah barely noticed, her eyes torn away from Gales and looking to the side of the mountain, which the two had already started climbing without the former noticing. 

"Our island has... what you would call magical properties..." She noticed Savannahs confusion. "It sounds unrealistic but its the best way to explain it..." She sighed before giving the big blow. "We're an island of shapeshifters." 

Savannah stopped walking. What? "What?" 

Gale gave an apologitic smile. "Yeah. It may be hard to believe but-" 

"You're being serious?" This was total bs. Savannahs face was blank. This can't be real. "Prove it." She crossed her arms. Was this some weird joke she wasn't getting? However Gales face didn't change as she kept up her serious tone. 

'Oh my god.' She was either in the company of an insane woman or some kind of witch. Neither of those options sounded good, but at least with the insane option it meant the woman had little to no power. If she really was a shapeshifter then Savannah guessed she could do more to meddle in her life then just scaring her. She looked behind her. They were already pretty high up, if the woman wanted to kill her she could just push her. How did she get here? She couldn't remember the journey up. 

"I can prove it. Once we get to the top." Savannah had no option but to follow her, she was scared, yet she wouldn't admit it, her face steeling over with a coat of unconcern. 

At the top the mountain evened out into a completely flat stone block, with a pond lying in the center, a weird purple seaweed growing out of it, glowing like the Globes. 

"What's that?" The uncertainty and mystery of the island was getting to her, perhaps she'd ventured to far. She had no reason not to trust Gale, yet she still felt uncertain about the island. She wanted to go home. 

"Come. This is Witton Point. Or, more commonly called The fountain of rebirth." 

Savannah stepped back. She wasn't stupid, this was some kind of cult with a name like that. She couldn't show weakness however, and stayed near the pool. Gale stopped near the pool, dipping her hands inside the pool and bring some of the purple seaweed out. 

"The seaweed is what allows us to transform. Once you've eaten it, you can never go back. However, you can still present yourself in a human form." Gale gestured at herself before dipping her legs into the pool. "My real form... is one of pure beauty and clarity." 

Savannah didn't have time for a comment on how egocentric that was, as her eyes widened. Where Gales legs has been had been replaced with a long gray tail, her skin stopping at her waist and her tail wrapping around the seaweed, her eyes a bright green now, lighting up the area. 

"Neat, isn't it?" Savannah was speechless. Gales teeth were slightly sharper as she spoke and as she raised her hand to invite Savannah in her fingers were now webbed with the same grey from her tail. 

"You're a mermaid?" This is something her ten year old self would have loved, however now her Brian was racing. This wasn't possible. How? 

As she said this, Gales tail turned back to legs. "Using the seaweed I can control it. You can learn to control it too... if you want to join us." 

Savannah held her hand back as Gales reached out. This was a one in a lifetime opportunity. But was it a good one. 

'I'm making a bad decision.' She reached her hand out. She wanted to be special, every little girl and boy did. She was old enough to know that that was impossible, power wasn't just handed to you. But here it was. 

In Gales webbed hand and smiling grin. 

She took it. 


	8. nobody cares.

Agh! 

Iris clutched her chest again, the burning sensation was back and worse than before. She ripped the coat Matt had given her off, and the t-shirt, leaving the symbol room without being touched. She knew not to make that mistake again. 

Iris glanced towards the gaping hallway. Marias room was all the way at the end of the corridor, even if she limped over there it would be painful. Guess the best choice to do was wait it out. 

Several painful minutes went by before she heard a noise. The noise of the door slamming shut. She looked up. In the doorway was Natalie, stretching and hanging her jacket up after work. She forgot, Natalie worked early and got home earlier than her. 

She needed to leave before Natalie spotted her. Not only was she naked top up, she had a weird glowing unexplainable symbol on her chest. Natalie, of all people, would absolutely freak. As well as demand an explanation. Iris didn't have one of those. 

She crawled to the first exit of the hallway. Savannahs room. Natalie didn't seem to notice her, skipping along to the kitchen to look for food. At least Iris presumed. 

She relaxed, for now, and looked around Savannahs room. It was very messy for only having spent one day here, and Iris could not fathom how she had not cared about the giant pile of clothes on the floor next to her bed. Iris had already set up her storage system nice and neat, why were her roommates so lazy. 

However Savannah had found the time to set up her fishtank, a moderately sized glass case that took up half of her wall, with a suspended fishing trap, as well as a few fishing rods, taking up the other side. Her bed was a calm blue, matching the ocean aesthetic the room contained. Iris hadnt noticed how much Savannah really loved the ocean until now. 

She knew the girl was passionate about swimming and water, but now that she thought about it, Savannahs whole life revolved around the sea. And now that they were moving to an island it must be a dream come true for Savannah. Right? 

It certainly seemed that way. Savannah had already been gone half the day, swimming. Iris almost forgot about her burning, thinking about Savannah. Why hadn't she noticed? It wasn't something she genuinely observed, it was just... part of Savannah. 

'I shouldn't be overanalysing my friends room, come on Iris, you have your own problems.' 

Iris made herself crawl up to Savannahs bed. It was cool, untouched as of yet. Her burning... thing had slightly calmed, yet was still majorly visible. She snapped a few more shots with her phone, and, as predicted, they were less blurry. 

It still hurt like a bitch though. Iris was trying her best not to think to much about the situation. She was sensible, she knew her friends needed her, especially in these first few days moving. Moving was a weird change for them all, the fast paced city switched to a calm ocean side plain in a few days. She wanted to show them what was happening, yet what help would that be. They wouldnt know more about the situation then her, they would just comfort her like they would with any other problem. 

Or worse. 

They'd be afraid of her. 

Afraid of the mystery surrounding her chest, the symbol, the fact she could drop dead at any second if something lingered on her chest too long. 

'Don't think about it Iris.' The greyish sky above her gloomed down, shrouding the bed in a cold blue glow. 'You're going to get yourself more worked up, and that won't help anyone.' 

Her pep talks were her way of keeping herself stable. She needed them, she needed to reason her ideas to someone, even if that someone was herself. 


	9. the mask breaks.

Tamara knocked on Marias door. No response. She had definitely come in here, had she now. The broad shouldered girl opened the door a crack, 

Maria sat on her bed, hand in arms and sobbing quietly. Her blinds were drawn and as Tamara turned on the lights the sobbing didn't stop. Marie knew she was in here. She didn't care at this point. 

Tamara pulled the blinds open and turned off the light. It was easier to calm down in the soft glow of the afternoon then in a dark room alone. Maybe that was just Tamara's opinion though, as the taller girl was afraid of the dark. She sat down next to Marie, who still didn't lift her head. Waiting for the girl to speak of her accord was better than starting a conversation about what happened. Maybe her presence could even be a comfort to Marie. Tamara didn't know. 

"Iris is my friend too..." Marie's voice trailed off. She was right. Iris was both of their friends. However Tamara suspected that wasn't the only reason she was uptight. 

"I know she is." Tamara glancing at the girl, who had lifted her head out of her arms and was now staring sorrowfully at the floor. 

"I didn't want to come here..." Marie's eyes didn't move from the floor. "I wanted to move out of course but... not to here. Its a lovely island, and I'm sure you guys will love it but..." She trailed off again, licking her lips and deciding the words in her brain. "I don't." 

Tamara picked her next words carefully, not wanting to press the girl too much, yet still wanting information. In her usual blunt fashion, she asked. "Why not?" 

Maria sighed. "I haven't told you guys much about my past. Even Iris doesn't know most of it, only select details... I still don't know if I want to tell you, but it seems I have to." 

"Don't push yourself." Tamara wanted to hear, but she also didn't want to lose the little trust Maria had given her by pressing on details of her past. What would Iris do. She tried to get into Iris's mindset. It was no surprise she looked to the younger girl as a role model of sorts. "If you don't want to tell me, don't. It doesn't matter if it seems you have to. Don't tell me if you're not comfortable with it." 

Maria literally blinked a few times, looking up at Tamara and then letting out a small chuckle. "Who are you and what have you done with Tamara, huh?" 

Tamara laughed. Maria was right, she wasn't usually the kind caring one. In fact, she just mostly just the brash, no questions one. Or so she was perceived. "Aw, you don't believe I have a soft side?" She teased. This was very unlike her. But now Maria was beginning to suspect she didn't know Tamara at all, and just based everything off group activities and first impressions. It was a nice relief to know the brute of the group was a human, and not the character Maria had perceived in mind. 

Maria settled back from her laughed into talking about her past. She didn't want to, but at the same time she needed to. It would help her, to not keep secrets from her friends, of all people. 

"I was raised here... on this island." Tamara's eyes widened but before she could say anything Maria continued. "This island was the start of a show called Maria's Island life... I was a child star in it, the main one..." Her voice went quiet, her eyes going blank as she remembered, whispering partly to herself. "They didn't even bother changing the name..." 

Tamara didn't press, instead waiting for her friend to continue. Maria did. "I ran away, to the city. My parents didn't know where I was. I doubt they'd cared. I was twelve when I got took in by Peter's mum. You remember Peter?" 

Peter was Maria's brother. Or so Tamara believed until now. She'd never thought that they'd faked being biological brother and sister. She never doubted her friends past until now. She could see why Maria wouldn't bring it up. 

"And you believe your parents may still be here?" Maria nodded. 

"They own a beach house. 200 ocean frontier... I haven't seen them since I left..." 

Tamara sat in silence, going through everything in her head. This was huge revelation. She swore never to tell anyone, at least until Maria was ready. She wouldn't pressure her into anything. 

"I'm scared they'll see me... Or I'll see them... I don't want to go back to them, or hear what they have to say. I have my new family. Not them..." 

Tamara wasn't the best with words or people, yet there was something she could do about Maria's situation. "You know what. If you see them again, point them out to me and I'll beat them up." 

Maria smiled. There was the Tamara she knew. "I'd like that." 

Tamara smiled back before remembering something. "I still haven't asked Iris why she's home early, oh my god!" 


	10. Mermaid Time.

The transformation was instant yet felt like a lifetime. Like a rebirth. Savannahs legs started to shake as she grew conscious of the fact her legs were very dry. In fact, the dryness spread up her body, contrasting from the moist seaweed she was chewing. The dryness was overwhelming, it wasn't hot, it was cold, no, maybe it was hot, she couldn't tell anymore. She was peeling like a sunburn, suddenly overcome with an uncontrollable urge to enter the small pool beside her. Any water would do. It looked so crisp and clear, how couldn't of she seen it before?

She dove in with no regard to safety or depth. Luckily it was deep. She felt safe, the glowing seaweed wrapped around her peaceful, accepting her. How did she live her life without this? It was peaceful yet captivating, the whole experience was. Like second instinct she opened her eyes. She could see everything. The slow glow of the corals, the rays of sun against the hard rock. Her eyes followed the rays downwards. 

She hadn't even thought about her breath until looking down. Downwards there was more lake, so far that she couldnt see. Her breathe... Is was natural, there was nothing wrong with it, yet there was also everything wrong with it. She could open her mouth and just... breathe... Breathing underwater was almost every swimmers fantasy. Yet as mystical and outlandish as it seemed, it never felt fake. It never felt as if this shouldn't be happening, it never felt unnatural. This is where she belonged, under the water, her short milk chocolate hair curling around her like a head of snakes, her outfit replaced by scales, both on her bikini and bottoms. 

She heard a splash beside her as Gale entered the water, sprouting the same tail structure, only different colours. "I'm almost jealous!" Gale smirked, twirling her long sharklike tail around Savannahs. "I get stuck with a boring bland tail and you get... well, you get that!"

When the two tails were compared side by side it was easy to tell whose was prettier. Or, well, flashier.

Savannahs tail was technicolour, taking on bright blues, yellows and pinks. It also consisted of scales which brightly reflected the sun, unlike Gale's sleek bold design. 

"Follow me!" Gale dashed down, bubbles following her and her tail moving like it had a mind of its own. Savannah smiled before following. Or, well, trying to follow. 

A pain shot through her tail, all the way up her spine as she let out an auditable 'ow!' Gale looked back. 

"What's wrong?" Savannah gestured at her tail. 

"I... I don't know, I tried to swim but." She tried it again, slower this time. Ow. Still hurt, but luckily less than last time. 

Gale stood concernly near, her tail wrapping around Savannah, accessing the situation. "Instead of swimming like your used to, try swimming with your legs together. Since, you don't exactly have legs anymore." 

Savannah was about to retort that she had been doing that but before she could she slowly stretched her tail out, moving it as if her legs were together. Huh. No pain. Maybe it was because she was so used to swimming normally that it was second nature. 

She groaned as she realised what this meant. She would have to learn a whole new swimming style. It was hard, but not impossible. It would just set her back a bit with swimming. She sighed before her mind settled in another thing wrong with this. 

She was a dive instructor. She couldnt go in the water without her tail showing. Oh no. 

"Gale?" Savannah caught up to the shark girl. She let out a 'hmm?' as response. "Im a dive instructor. How am I going to deal with this tail when diving?" 

Gale looked pleasantly surprised, twirling her body through the water to face Savannah. "A dive instructor would be cool to have on the island." 

"No, I teach diving. People are going to see me with a tail."

"So...?" 

Savannahs fist curled up, her pace slowing behind Gales. The shark slowed down too, happily quipping to the teenager. Savannah wasn't taking any of her subject changing. 

"People are going to see my with a tail! Isn't the whole mermaid thing a secret??" Savannah tried to remain civil though a bit of anger showed through her words.

"Yeah." Gale continued nonchalantly. "To the humans. Teaching diving on the island wouldn't be a problem." 

Savannah was beginning to get annoyed. "I don't teach diving on the island, I teach it to the humans!" 

Gale stopped her midwater spin. "No you don't. Otherwise you'd reveal your identity to them and endanger us all." 

"Okay, then how do I hide my mermaid identity." 

"You can't. I told you, as soon as you touch the water, you're a mermaid now... You took the seaweed, I told you what would happen." 

Savannahs eyes widened. "You mean... I'm just going to be a mermaid forever... What about my friends and family? What if they find out?!" The technicolor mermaid thought back to her friends on land. Iris, Tamara, Natilie, even Maria. She doubted she could keep anything from them, let alone a secret as big as this. 

"Most of us here were born on the island, or islands close by... All our family here are mermaids. Since you're a human, the circumstances are different..." Gale thought about it hard, giving her tail a little flick through the water as she thought. 

"Are any of your friends or family islandborn?" Savannah thought back to her friends list. Tamara was and always has been a city slicker, Iris was from somewhere in the states, Natilie was from an port town, not an island. And nobody really knew where Marie was from. 

Her family meanwhile was mostly islandborn. Yet they lived all the way across the country. Plus, they moved to the city, with barely any water. 

She shook her head. Gale put a finger to her mouth thinking. "I guess you have to hide this then, however hard it is to do. Or move to the island with the rest of us and go MIA..." 

"What about my job?" Savannah asked worriedly. 

"We can take you in... I'll enlist you as apprentice swimming instructor to Mannie, to teach young fish to swim. We don't actually have any of your currency, so I hope gold will be alright?" 

Savannah wasn't sure the exchange rates for gold to cash. Gale looked up at her with an apologetic face. She reminded herself to be thankful and thanked Gale for everything, accepting the job. It was much easier than getting jobs in her past, she'd admit. 

Gale gave a smile before swimming through a little crevice. They had already reached the bottom of the hollow pillar and as the two emerged from the water the sky had turned slightly darker than before. 

Gale turned to Savannah. "I guess its time for you to go home... Unless you want to stay a night here." 

Savannah politely declined, washing herself off and noticing that her legs had turned back to normal, aside from the fact the lower half was covered in the same technicolor scales. She sighed. 

This was gonna be a long couple of weeks. 


End file.
